The Jellicle Tribe Family Tree
by HaveYouBeenAnAlumnus
Summary: This isn't really a story, it's a help-tool for my other Cats-Fanfics. Details will be in the story 'Jellicle Stories For Jellicle Cats'. Leave your good OC-names in the reviews! (Outdated and incorrect)
OK, this isn't really a story. It's more like a help-tool for my Cats-fanfics. All of them are/will be with this family tree, unless I say it isn't in the Author's note. Some parts you might think are weird, but it's just how I look at it. Everyone has a different theory. Also, some parts will be explained further in my story 'Jellicle Stories For Jellicle Cats', a novelization (see author bio).

As you will see, there are some question marks. Those are cats that don't appear in the musical and I don't know the names of. If you have good names for them, post them in the reviews! I might use them in Jellicle Stories For Jellicle Cats.

 **Important:**

 _Name_ - _name_ : siblings (oldest to youngest)

 _Name_ x _name_ : mates

 _Name_ \+ _name_ : couple, not mated yet

 _Name_ & _name_ : twins

?: anonymous cat

 _Mate couple_ : _names_ : parents: children

 _Name 'name'_ : name 'nickname'

 _Mate Couple: (names)_ : parents: (adopted children)

 _Name (x) name_ : not mates, but still have children

 **Disclaimer stuff:**

I just own the way I match them.

 _ **The Jellicle Tribe Family Tree**_

 **First, there was The Everlasting Cat, and then, thousands of years later…**

 **1** **st** **generation**

? x ?: 'Old' Deuteronomy-Asparagus 'Gus'-Bustopher 'Jones'

? x ?: Grizabella-Jellylorum-Jennyanydots

 **2** **nd** **generation**

Asparagus 'Gus' x ?: Asparagus Jr.-Skimbleshanks

'Old' Deuteronomy x Grizabella: Munkustrap-Macavity-Rum Tum Tugger

'Old' Deuteronomy x ?: Bombalurina-Demeter

 **3** **rd** **generation**

Genghis x ?: Coricopat&Tantomile

? x ?: Cassandra-Exotica

Growltiger (x) Griddlebone: Mungojerrie&Rumpleteazer _(I know, the last two were weird. It will be explained in my story, though)_

Jellylorum x Asparagus Jr.: Admetus-Alonzo-Plato- (Mungojerrie&Rumpleteazer)

Jennyanydots x Skimbleshanks: Tumblebrutus-Pouncival-Electra

Macavity (x) Demeter: Quaxo 'Mistoffelees'-Victoria

Munkustrap x Demeter: (Quaxo 'Mistoffelees'-Victoria)-Jemima-Etcetera

 **4** **th** **generation**

Admetus + Exotica

Alonzo + Cassandra

Plato + Victoria

Quaxo 'Mistoffelees' + Electra

Tumblebrutus + Jemima

Mungojerrie + Rumpleteazer _(Yes, they can be a couple. They just won't admit it)_

 **And then this love square:**

Bombalurina wants Tugger.

Pouncival loves Etcetera, but she's only interested in Tugger.

Tugger knows Bomba wants him, but teases her by hanging out with his fanclub (especially Etcetera).

Pounce and Bomba flirt with each other, both to challenge their wanted lovers.

 **Complicated, isn't it?**

 **Now, here they are in order of oldness with their status in the tribe:**

Old Deuteronomy: elder, leader of the tribe

Gus: elder

Grizabella: banned

Bustopher Jones: elder, high society

Jellylorum: elder, kitten care

Asparagus Jr.: elder

Growltiger: was never in the tribe

Griddlebone: same

Grumbuskin: same

Tumblebrutus (pirate): also same

Skimbleshanks: elder, railway cat

Jennyanydots: elder, kitten care (mice- and cockroach- education don't count)

Genghis: was never in the tribe

Munkustrap: second in command, protector of the tribe

Macavity: banned

Rum Tum Tugger: playtom

Bombalurina: nothing special

Demeter: same. Oh, wait, she's the Macavity-alarm!

Coricopat/Tantomile (same age): psychics

Cassandra: nothing special

Exotica: same

Admetus: same (secret identity: Rumpus Cat. Don't tell anyone!)

Alonzo: second-in-charge protector

Mungojerrie/Rumpleteazer: burglars doesn't count, so nothing

Plato: nothing (not kitten anymore)

Tumblebrutus: kitten (Bill-Bailey is his first name, that the families use daily, Tumblebrutus is his more dignified third name)

Quaxo: kitten, magician (Mistoffelees is the name he gave himself for the magician form, but now everyone calls him that)

Victoria: kitten and…dancer?

Pouncival: kitten (Carbucketty is his first name, that the families use daily, Pouncival is his more dignified third name)

Electra: kitten

Jemima: kitten

Etcetera: kitten

 **So, here it is! Remember to tell me if you got any good OC-names I can use! (please also say for which cat, unless if it doesn't matter. Also say 'tom' or 'queen', because it's not always so clear. If you want, you can even add a description)**


End file.
